I Choose My Mother
by Old Russian Lady
Summary: Nicky is released from prison but who shows up to take her home? It's not who you would expect.


"Yeah, Red, things are going great here. Prison life has never been better- oh wait. Yes, it has, when you were in here making the food."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, yeah."

"No, it's not even that. Ma, I tell ya, those Spanish girls are making everything so spicy its nasty."

"Oh really? Well I look forward to seeing you sometime soon too. You know I get out tomorrow, I'd like to see you as soon as I get settled in some place. You'll have to come by and we can have a family dinner, huh?"

"Yes, I have your number. No, I'm not going to forget to call you as soon as I get a place. Yes, I'm going to stay away from any and all sketchy parts of the city- eh, will you stop being so up my ass about this?"

"No, I know. I know, you're just being a mom."

"You've got a surprise for me do you? Well I can't wait."

"Nichols! Phone time is over, wrap it up." CO Piscatella boomed from the other end of the room.

"Yeah that's Piscatella, the mother fucker is still here. Ok Ma, I gotta go. I'll call you when I get settled."

"Ok, ok. Alright, I love you too. Bye."

And Nicky hung up the phone and headed back to her bunk. Where she found Chapman.

"So you're getting out of here tomorrow, huh? That's gotta be exciting! Are you going to be staying with some friends? Your mom?"

"Please!" Nicky barked. "I'd rather be homeless than live with her."

"I don't think that's true. I mean I know you hate her but if she gave you a house to live in and food to eat until you get back on your feet and if it were her or the streets, I'd pick her. Plus she would give you so much money right?"

"Yeah, you got a point, Chapman." Nicky mumbled.

Nicky couldn't believe she was actually considering this. She hadn't really thought about where she was going to live once on the outside again. She truly just took the prison life day by day, just surviving.

She would've loved to stay with Red but Nicky would never ask her if she could stay with her. Red had done way too much for her in the prison. She wasn't about to be a burden to her life outside of Litchfield now too. But Red would provide her with so much love and support like always, but still. She couldn't burden that woman anymore. Nicky loved her too much for that. Nicky would rather wait until she has a decent life to bring Red into it again.

But Marka could give Nicky so much money, Chapman was right about that. She would be more than willing to give Nicky any amount of money just to get her out of her hair once and for all. But who knows how long it would take for Nicky to find a place. One day with Marka felt like one year in prison. No, Nicky was best to work it out on her own this time, she decided.

"Well good night, Nicky. Everything will work out for the best." Chapman said in her yuppie voice.

"Yeah, good night." And 15 minutes later, Nicky was asleep.

The date was July 20th, 2016 and Nicky Nichols was being processed out of Litchfield Penitentiary. She was told to report at 6:00am to the main office of the prison. After her goodbyes, she headed that way.

"Alright, Nichols, Nichole?" A new CO that Nicky did not recognize asked.

"No, you see, its Nichole Nichols- "

"Stop being such a smart ass, you're getting out. Be grateful." The CO said snotty. "Now, who is supposed to be picking you up today?"

"Well I didn't have anything arranged. I planned on taking the bus to the city." Nicky stated.

"Then I guess you have a choice to make." And she opened the door gesturing for Nicky to walk through into the main lobby.

Nicky walked through the double doors to hear two gasps. One sounded shocked, one sounded relieved.

Quickly, Nicky looked up.

And there they were: Marka and Red, simultaneously stood up from their chairs, took one step towards Nicky, and then stopped dead in their tracks.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Well, look who it is?" Marka said in disbelief.

"How are you?" Red said sounding concerned.

Again, they spoke at the same time.

"I hope you learned something." Marka sounded disgusted.

"I'm so glad you're out." Red said relieved.

"Ok, so what are you guys doing here? I don't remember making arrangements, I planned on just taking the bus to my check in point." Nicky said, a little confused at why neither of them told her that they were coming.

Once more, Marka and Red spoke at the same time.

"They called and told me to come get you." Marka was frustrated.

"I wanted to surprise you." Red smiled.

"So what does this mean, I'm supposed to go home with one of you?" Nicky didn't like where this was heading.

"What do you mean with 'one of you'? You're not considering going with her are you?" she sounded disgusted.

"Eh, you better be careful when talking about her like that when she is right next to you, Marka." Nicky smiled at Red who returned the smile.

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean? Never mind this is ridiculous. Nicky, you're released, let's go." Marka turned around and grabbed her purse and started to walk towards the door when she realized Nicky was not following behind her.

"What's the hold up, Nichole?" Marka demanded.

"That is. That right there. If I go with you all you're going to do is talk down to me and you're going to throw the fact that I went to prison in my face all of the time. I don't want that in my life anymore; I've had enough of that before prison and I do not want it after too."

"So what? You want to go with her? A woman you have only known for a few years. An ex con who doesn't have any money. How are you supposed to get back on your feet?" Marka didn't sound concerned, she sounded controlling. She didn't want Nicky back in her life, she only wanted someone to control and complain about. The same reason why she went through so many 'boyfriends', it was too obvious to Nicky. "If you walk out of here with her you'll have reached rock bottom!"

"Yeah, well if I've hit rock bottom then I know which direction to go in." Nicky and Red made eye contact and held it for a few seconds. Red's eyes were so full of love and concern for the wellbeing of Nicky, she could feel that and she missed it. It had been 8 months without red in here and she needed her mother back.

Looking back at Marka, Nicky said clearly, "I choose my mother."

"Oh, good. Alright, let's go." Marka was over all of this nonsense.

"No, my real mother. The one who took care of me all the times I was sick. The one who rubbed small circles on my back while I was puking my guts out from all of those nasty detoxes. The one who put cool wash cloths on my face whenever I had a fever. The one who gave me her blanket in the winter months so I wouldn't freeze even though that meant that she would. The one who would stay up with me all night when I couldn't sleep. The one who would sing lullabies to me to help me sleep. The one who guarded my life from one of the sadistic CO's. The one who knows me better than anyone, even myself most of the time. The one who gives forgiveness when I shouldn't be forgiven. The one who hasn't given up on me when she should have years ago. And the one who has loved me unconditionally through everything. The one I love with every fiber of my being and the one who I would die for. She is my mother." Nicky finished with Marka walking out of the door mumbling something under her breathe. Nicky's eyes watched her leave, proving again that she'll walk out at any time.

Nicky's attention turned to the woman who would never walk out on her, when she heard a sniffle sound.

"Hey, Ma. How you doin'?" Nicky walked over to her and put her hands on Red's shoulders.

"I'm doing ok. Much better now that I have you back. I've missed you so much." Red's sniffle turned into choked sob at the last few words and she pulled Nicky in for a hug.

After a few minutes of a tight embrace, Nicky pulled away. "So why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"That was the surprise I told you about over the phone yesterday." Red said smiling so big at her beautiful daughter.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever known and I am so grateful," Nicky's voice cracked with the lump that was forming in her throat as her own tears began to roll. "to call you my mother."

Red was only able to mouth a silent "thank you' as they held each other close again.

"I love you, Mommy.' Nicky said, muffled by her head being buried in Red's shoulder.

"I love you too, my sweet girl. Let's go home."


End file.
